otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Amidst the Tomes
: You know I don't think I caught your names the last time I saw you. : Shane. : Liam... Riley? : Alright, Shane and Liam, nice to meet you... Again. So I'm assuming you're here with questions of some kind? : Yeah. We were attacked by a guy who was looking for one of those Sigils. He burned my arm up real bad with some kind of demonic fire, And injured our friend Odie, badly enough to put him into a coma. We're hoping you might have something that could take away Leo's power so that he doesn't hurt anyone else... Leo's the guy that attacked us by the way. : : : : Wait, wait... So Odie's in a coma? Caused by Leo? : Yes. He attacked us twice. : And you said he used demonic fire? Like Hellfire? Not normal flame, well I mean, normal quality. Not sure how that's possible. : He had one of those Sigils, maybe he used it to boost his power or something? : Wait, what? : He told us some stuff about the Sigils after we promised to give him the one he thought we had. He seemed to know a lot about them. Soon after though, he attacked us, using one of those Sigils. : And you're saying that you just want to bind his power? : To be... Completely honest... We considered... Well, killing him... Momentarily... : But we're.. Uhh... Not murderers. : Well aren't the three of you just peaches... Doesn't matter, when the twins hear about this they'll kill him for you, binding his power is probably a waste of time. : The twins left town, and I don't think they're coming back until next year. Lucas seemed pretty sure about it too. : Really? They just left, without telling anyone? : ...Well they told Odie. Lucas did at least... ...Said they were headed "north", but didn't say where. : Hmm... Well if they're not here to deal with him, I'm sure we can find what you're looking for. Chris, you've met my brother. Shane, Liam, this is my older brother Adam, you can ignore him if you want, I always do... : Hey. : Good evening. Katharina... You did not say we would have company tonight. : I wasn't expecting any, but something's come up. Where did Edward keep the books on witchcraft or binding spells? : : : They are just over there, near the eastern fireplace. I do not know the exact placement. The library shifted again last night while we slept and I haven't taken the time to read the markings. : : What does he mean by the library "shifted"? : The library was built using "old magic", or so I'm told, which gives it a lot of strange properties. Our older brother built this house, and he made it as eccentric as he was... Long story short, this library is just weird. Try to stay in each other's line of sight, getting lost in here is real easy. Also, if you see any red books, don't touch them... They're colored red for a reason... Well grab anything that looks like it's about protection, prevention, binding... Whatever... : Would your older brother have a better idea of what we're looking for? : Yes, but fortunately, and unfortunately, he's dead. : ...Oh. Sorry... : It's fine, I have little sentimentality for my brothers. The only reason why I'm here in California is because my mother forced me to come here and try to figure out who killed him, and I'm responsible for auctioning off his belongings. Lucky for us, this Library isn't mine to sell, so all the books are still here. : : I'll have Jeeves brew us some hot chocolate... We're gonna be here for a while... }} : This is herbal remedies for various diseases. Most of which have been cured by miraculous feats, such as common sense and washing your hands... : So we've been at this a while... ...Really appreciate you helping us like this though. : ...Well, it's not like I had a fun-filled plan for the evening... Besides, this is pretty much my life at this point. Reading, cataloging, and recording whatever my brother Edward had in his possession... It's tedious as all hell, but it's probably one of the few things I'm actually good at... }} : : Still haven't found anything either, huh? : Uhh... I don't know how to read most of these books anyway. ...Can you read that? : Nope. But I didn't sit this close to you for reading... : ...We're still in the library... : So? You've wanted something like this all day, I can practically see it in your eyes. : Chris and Karen are right there... : Doesn't that make it better? }} : Well I think this might be the right book... Just have to find the chapter, but my french is a bit rusty... : ...Have you ever dreamed about a strange... Shop... Like an antique shop? : I don't know, maybe? Why? : When we were in the hospital, we all dreamed of this... Shop. We all went there in the dream, and each of us was in the other's dream... It was surreal... Or... Maybe it wasn't? It felt real, and we didn't even really think it was a dream while it was happening... But we woke up and talked about it in passing, realizing that we all had the same dream... That ever happen to you? Is that like... Normal for "touched" people, or something? : Can't say that I have... Sounds like the three of you might've astral walked somewhere though. You know, to some other plane of existence or some cheesy thing like that... : ...Astral walked? : Yeah... It's normally uncommon, but here, specifically in Riverside County, it happens a bit more often. You said it was at the hospital right? There's one under the western wing, by the E.R. I think. : ...We were near the ER when it happened... : They have a lot of names. Nexuses, gates, Akashic Points, Ley Lines... More of them exist in the south-western of the United States than anywhere else in the world. They allow you to perform some really scary stuff. Summon demons, commune with the dead, cause huge storms... : What's with this place and demons? I'm still not entirely sure I even believe in demons, but everyone here talks about them like they're just a way of life... Even my mother. : You know I've never seen a demon either. But... I've seen to much not to believe in them... And the thing is, these gates don't just "open", not on their own. Every book in this library that mentions one of these gates says that paranormal activity, more specifically, demonic activity is what causes them to activate. : ...So Leo could've opened it... He uses demonic fire, right? : ...You don't get it, Leo might have some demonic power, but he's not a demon... }} : See? Chris is so fixated on Karen... ...Bet we could go even... Farther... : : : Shane... They're right there... : Doesn't that make it even better... ...That they could catch us at any moment? : No... }} : ...Liam has this... thing that protects him... It's creepy as fuck, and that's putting it lightly. He says it's some kind of guardian spirit, but Leo called it a demon... : And you're wondering if it caused you to move through one of these gates? : Maybe. It saved our asses twice, but like I said... Something about it just feels wrong... And familiar somehow, like I've been around it before, but I don't remember... : There's a way to check... Adam, do you still have the key for the red tomes? : Yes, I believe it's on my desk. }} : C'mon Liam, you know you want to... I know you want to... : ...I... I do, just not here, alright? ...Please... : You know if you beg like that... : It is gone. : : ...What does he mean? : ...It's getting late guys... Almost eight... : What do you mean it's gone? : It is missing. That is what I mean. : : : Maybe you just misplaced it. : It was taken. We will see who took it. : : What is that thing? : Everything has a frequency. This will track the Sigil's. : You really think one of us took it, after everything bad that's happened to us because of those things? : Yeah, we've almost died twice trying to keep away from those damn Sigils! : There are five people in this room. Katharina did not take it. I did not take it. You took it- : : What the fuck?! : Shane?! : : ...Shane? : ...Wha... What... The hell? : ...Shane?! He has the Sigil around his wrist! : ...Is... Is he possessed? : That would be my first guess- Alright, demon. ...What do you want?! : : Shane!? Please... Snap out of it! : : So you really are... ...The one in the mirror... You're supposed to protect me... Why... How? : : Someone get the god damn Sigil! I can't hold him like this much longer... : I'll get it! : : Look at you. Weak. Grovelling. Perhaps it is my own weakness that I put so much faith in you. : : ...Chris... Why aren't you moving? : ...I... Can't... Mother? : : Liam used this demon to quench his most basic urges... He found you attractive, so he manipulated the school councilor into giving him all of your classes... Then he brainwashed Shane, the only nice person he ever met, into becoming obsessed with him. How does that make you feel Chris? : ...That's... He did? ...That's disgusting... Liam... : Don't listen to... Him... Chris! Just... Get the... Fucking pendant! Liam! Do something! : : : : : : Shane! : : : Ahh! : ...Fuck... Everything about this- : Shane's fighting him from inside... The pain might be causing the demon to lose its grip somehow... : ...If I win, will you let Shane go? : : I'm just gonna have to beat you outta him then! : : : : : : ...I can feel it... Crawling around inside of me... ...I... I'm g-gonna... : Your losing your grip on him... I can see it. : ...Liam... Chris... I can't hold him... ...L-Liam? : Shane!? : ...Liam... I... I'm t-trying... But I... C-can't... ...I'm... Fu-fucking... Gonna rip you... Out of m-me... If I have to... D-demon... ...You're not getting that... Fucking... Sigil... You fu- : No. : : You're not getting the Sigil! : : Chris! Chris are you alright? : : : Get the fuck away from me. ...Look what your fucking demon did! You don't fucking touch me. Stay the fuck away from me! Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP